1. Field
The present invention relates to electronic systems and methods for creating and managing media content.
2. Related Art
Content management systems (CMSs) are computer applications (or hosted systems) that allow users to create, manage, store and deploy content on Web pages and in other forms of digital media. The content includes text and embedded graphics, photos, video, audio, and code (e.g., for applications) that displays content or interacts with the user. A CMS may catalog and index content, select or assemble content at runtime, or deploy (publish) content for distribution to the target audience.
Online marketplaces (such as the Amazon Mechanical Turk) have been developed that enable companies to programmatically access an on-demand workforce for tasks that human can do much more effectively than computers, such as identifying objects in a photo or video, performing data de-duplication, transcribing audio recordings or researching data details. Traditionally, tasks like this have been accomplished by hiring a large temporary workforce (which is time consuming, expensive and difficult to scale) or have gone undone. Such online marketplaces have also developed APIs that allow for integration of the online marketplace into applications.
Online Marketplaces for specific goods and services have also been developed and gained market acceptance. For example, the Voice123 marketplace (voice123.com) allows voice seekers (“buyers”) to connect to and hire voice talent for specific projects. The voice seeker posts a project including the custom script that the voice seeker wants voice talents to record for an audition. The voice seeker (or the system) invites voice talents to submit voice recordings for the audition in accordance with the custom script. The voice talents submit their voice recordings for the audition along with quotes of their rates for the project. The voice seeker manages the voice recordings for the auditions by grading them, sharing them, downloading them, storing them, etc. The voice seeker can hire one of the voice talents for the project according to the quoted rates (or possibly negotiate a different rate).